


Game Changer

by stellare



Series: Lucky I'm Love With My Best Friend [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellare/pseuds/stellare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The rules are simple. You ask me a question about yourself, I guess the answer. If I guess right, you give me a completely innocent kiss on the cheek."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Changer

“Questions for kisses,” Adam says over his Starbucks cup, completely serious.  
  
Kurt nearly chokes on his mocha. “W-what?”  
  
His not-quite-boyfriend gives him a cheeky grin. “The rules are simple. You ask me a question about yourself, I guess the answer. If I guess right, you give me a completely innocent kiss on the cheek. Then we switch. You in?”  
  
Kurt raises an eyebrow. “We'll look so bizarre.”  
  
Adam chuckles, gesturing grandly to the Manhattan streets surrounding them. “We’re in New York. Isn’t this the perfect place to be bizarre?”  
  
He can’t help but laugh at that. “Point taken. I’ll start. Let’s see… Who is my favorite musical theatre icon?”  
  
“Patti Lupone,” Adam answers without a beat. Kurt stares at him, prompting him to laugh and add, “You were reading her memoir the other day and your laptop screensaver is a photo of her as Mama Rose.”  
  
When Kurt manages to pick up his jaw from the ground, he leans toward Adam to press a kiss to his cheek. “Impressive.”  
  
Adam thumbs the spot where Kurt’s lips have just been, smiling. “No, not impressive - _i_ _nterested_ ,” he corrects, and the word causes a flush to creep up the back of Kurt’s neck. “My turn. What part of England am I from?”  
  
After a long silence, Kurt pouts. "But - you've never said."  
  
Adam only grins wider. “You never outright told me about your idol worship of Ms. Lupone either. Your answer?”  
  
“I don’t - London?”  
  
“Essex,” Adam says, clicking his tongue in mock-reprimand. “I must say, it makes me a bit sad that you haven’t been Facebook stalking me, Kurt. I’m beginning to think you’re not invested in this.”  
  
“Maybe I just like playing hard-to-get,” Kurt says with a slow smirk, his cheeks turning warm.  
  
“Oh, well I never can resist that,” Adam replies with a smirk of his own, and Kurt feels a little thrill at the exchange. He doesn’t know if he’ll ever get used to this. He’s only flirted through song before, and with boys who (unfortunately) weren’t interested in him like that. This is completely different. Adam knows that Kurt’s interested, and even better, he’s interested right back.  
  
In fact, Kurt has to wonder if this is all a dream.  
  
Living in New York City with his best friend, attending the school of his dreams, a short stint as a Vogue.com intern -  
  
Walking down the streets in Manhattan with a sweet, wonderful man, their shoulders brushing and their shared smiles stretching across the space between friends and lovers. All signs - that is, the sheer perfectness of all this - point to a disastrous ending, but he wants to at least enjoy it for a moment before it blows up in his face.  
  
But then when Adam smiles - really smiles, with his eyes crinkled in the corners and his expression so bright he could light up an entire room - Kurt just knows by the way that his heart constricts that Adam is not a fantasy. He’s real. And he’s Kurt’s. Well, almost.  
  
He hesitates to call it love - he’s used that word so freely in the past; he really does want to be more careful with it. But when Adam makes Kurt laugh with quips about the Royal Family and when he says simple things that make Kurt feel warm all over (“you’re unreal, you know that?”) - love is probably close.  
  
All Kurt has to do is reach out and take that chance.  
  
“My turn again,” he says, his voice softening. “What is currently my number one wish?”  
  
“Good one. Hm. Graduation, maybe?” Adam speculates.  
  
Kurt shakes his head. He stops suddenly, grasping Adam’s sleeve to get him to stop too, and he leans in close. “Wrong,” he whispers, taking in Adam’s widened eyes, and before he has the chance to chicken out, he presses his lips to Adam’s.  
  
Kurt wonders if he’s made a mistake when Adam doesn’t respond, and he’s just about to pull away when Adam relaxes, smiling into the kiss and tugging Kurt closer. His tongue gently coaxes Kurt’s mouth open, sweeping the back of Kurt’s teeth and circling Kurt’s own tongue, and then Kurt’s gone. His heart swells up to his throat, his breath catching. He just barely registers Adam’s hands coming up and cupping his face like he’s something precious. He feels like he’s floating in absolute joy - wonderful, dizzying warmth.  
  
It’s probably at least mildly inappropriate, kissing with so much fervor and passion on public walkways. The old Kurt would have been scandalized. But in this moment, the world has narrowed down to Adam and Kurt - the Kurt of today who isn’t afraid to take chances.  
  
And if they have each other now, what else really matters?  
  
He isn’t sure how long they stand there, lost to time, just kissing and kissing and kissing more, but when Adam pulls away, Kurt doesn’t even hold back his whine of protest and follows Adam’s lips, to which Adam simply chuckles and leans his forehead against Kurt’s.  
  
“You changed the rules,” he breathes.  
  
“I figured it was better as a free-for-all,” Kurt quips with a smile, pressing short sweet kisses to Adam’s lips. “I mean, that’s what life is like, isn’t it?”  
  
Adam sighs contentedly and brings Kurt impossibly closer. “Then can I go one more round?”  
  
“Mhmm.”  
  
“What do I like best about Kurt Hummel?”  
  
The question stumps him. Adam’s complimented him on so much, he can’t think of any one thing that could be the answer. “My dazzling personality?” He says, half-joking.  
  
Then Adam gives him that slow, beautiful smile before pressing their lips together again, kissing with heat and promise, and Kurt feels himself go weak in the knees.   
  
Adam pulls back, leaving Kurt a little dazed. “Even when I think I’ve got you all figured out, you still manage to blow my mind.”


End file.
